Monopoly
Monopoly is a board game that originated in the United States in 1903 as a way to demonstrate that an economy which rewards wealth creation is better than one in which monopolists work under few constraints and to promote the economic theories of Henry George and in particular his ideas about taxation and women’s rights. The current version was first published by Parker Brothers in 1935. Subtitled "The Fast-Dealing Property Trading Game", the game is named after the economic concept of monopoly—the domination of a market by a single entity. It is now produced by the United States game and toy company Hasbro. Players move around the gameboard buying or trading properties, developing their properties with houses and hotels, and collecting rent from their opponents, with the goal being to drive them all into bankruptcy leaving one monopolist in control of the entire economy. Since the board game was first commercially sold in the 1930s, it has become a part of popular world culture, having been locally licensed in more than 103 countries and printed in more than 37 languages. Gameplay Official rules Players take turns in order, with the initial player determined by chance before the game. A typical turn begins with the rolling of the dice and advancing their piece clockwise around the board the corresponding number of squares. If a player rolls doubles, they roll again after completing their turn. If a player rolls three consecutive sets of doubles on one turn, the player has been "caught speeding", and the player is immediately sent to jail instead of moving the amount shown on the dice for the third roll, ending the player's turn. A player who lands on or passes the Go space collects $200 (unless they automatically go to jail). Players who land on either Income Tax or Luxury Tax pay the indicated amount to the bank. In older editions of the game, two options were given for Income Tax: either pay a flat fee of $200 or 10% of the player's total worth (including the current values of all the properties and buildings owned). Players must choose which option before calculating their total worth, and cannot change their mind if it turns out that the $200 was actually less; in 2008, the 10% option was removed. Luxury Tax was originally $75; in 2008, it was increased to $100. Free Parking is just a "free" space; players who land here neither gain nor lose anything. Chance/Community Chest If a player lands on Chance or Community Chest, they draw the top card from the respective pile and obey its instructions. This may include collecting from or paying the bank a specified amount of money, or automatically moving to a specific space on the board. Two types of cards that involve jail, "Go to Jail" and "Get Out of Jail Free", are explained below. Jail A player will land in jail if they land on "Go to Jail", roll three consecutive doubles on one turn, or, if using the optional speed die, choose to land on the "Go to Jail" space when he rolls a triple. Another way a player can go to jail is by drawing the Community Chest or Chance Card saying "Go to Jail". When a player is sent to jail by the space or a card, they move there directly ("Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200.") and their turn ends. If the player is not "sent" to jail but just lands naturally on the Jail space, they are "Just Visiting", incur no penalty, and move ahead in the usual manner on their next turn. If a player is in jail, they do not take a normal turn and must either pay a fine of $50 to be released from jail, use a Chance or Community Chest Get Out of Jail Free card, or attempt to roll doubles on the dice. If a player fails to roll doubles, they lose their turn. Failure to roll doubles thrice will result in paying the $50 fine (or using a Get out of Jail Free card) to be released. While a player is in jail, they may not buy property directly, by virtue of not being able to land on the properties. However, they may sell, trade and mortgage properties, purchase buildings, participate in auctions, and collect rents. If a player does roll doubles to exit Jail, they may immediately move according to their roll, but they cannot roll a second time after exiting jail. If the player instead pays the $50 fine or uses a Get out of Jail Free card and then rolls doubles, they are required to move the amount shown on the dice and then roll again. Properties If the player lands on an unowned property, whether street, railroad, or utility, they can buy the property for its listed purchase price. If they decline this purchase, the property is auctioned off by the bank to the highest bidder, including the player who declined to buy. If the property landed on is already owned and unmortgaged, they must pay the owner a given rent, the price dependent on whether the property is part of a set and its level of development. When a player owns all of the properties in a color group and none of them are mortgaged, they may develop them during their turn or in between other players' turns. Development involves buying miniature houses or hotels from the bank and placing them on the property spaces, and must be done uniformly across the group. That is, a second house cannot be built on any property within a group until all of them have one house. Once the player owns an entire group, they can collect double rent for any undeveloped properties within it. Although houses and hotels cannot be built on railroads or utilities, the given rent also increases if a player owns more than one of either type. If there is more demand for houses to be built than what remains in the bank, then a housing auction is conducted to determine who will get to purchase each house. Mortgaging Properties can also be mortgaged, although all developments on a monopoly must be sold before any property of that color can be mortgaged or traded. The player receives money from the bank for each mortgaged property (half of the purchase price), which must be repaid with 10% interest to unmortgage. Houses and hotels can be sold back to the bank for half their purchase price. Players cannot collect rent on mortgaged properties and may not give improved property away to others; however, trading mortgaged properties is allowed. The player receiving the mortgaged property must immediately unmortgage it for the mortgage price plus 10%, or pay the bank just the 10% amount and keep the property mortgaged; if the player chooses the latter, they must still pay the 10% again if the property is later unmortgaged. Bankruptcy A player who cannot pay what they owe is bankrupt and eliminated from the game. If the bankrupt player owes the bank, they must turn all of their assets over to the bank, who then auctions off their properties (if they have any), except buildings. If the debt is instead to another player, all the assets are instead given to that opponent, but the new owner must still pay the bank to un-mortgage any such properties received. The winner is the remaining player left after all the others have gone bankrupt. If a player runs out of money but still has assets that can be converted to cash, they can do so by selling buildings, mortgaging properties, or trading with other players. To avoid bankruptcy the player must be able to raise enough cash in order to pay the full amount owed. Rule modifications From 1936, the rules booklet included with each Monopoly set contained a short section at the end providing rules for making the game shorter, either by setting a time limit, or by ending the game after the second player goes bankrupt. As well, an additional rules booklet or sheet was included giving the rules for a short variant with several changes, such as starting each player out with two properties selected at random. A later version of the rules included this variant, along with the time limit game, in the main rules booklet, omitting the second bankruptcy method as a third short game. Strategy According to Jim Slater in The Mayfair Set, the Orange property group is the best to own because players land on them more often, as a result of the Chance cards Go to Jail, Advance to St. Charles Place (Pall Mall), Advance to Reading Railroad (Kings Cross Station) and Go Back Three Spaces. In all, during game play, Illinois Avenue (Trafalgar Square), New York Avenue (Vine Street), B&O Railroad (Fenchurch Street Station), and Reading Railroad (Kings Cross Station) are the most frequently landed-upon properties. Mediterranean Avenue (Old Kent Road), Baltic Avenue (Whitechapel Road), Park Place (Park Lane), and Oriental Avenue (The Angel Islington) are the least-landed-upon properties. Among the property groups, the Railroads are most frequently landed upon, as no other group has four properties; Orange has the next highest frequency, followed by Red. End game One common criticism of Monopoly is that although it has carefully defined termination conditions, it may take an unlimited amount of time to reach them. Edward P. Parker, a former president of Parker Brothers, is quoted as saying, "We always felt that forty-five minutes was about the right length for a game, but Monopoly could go on for hours. Also, a game was supposed to have a definite end somewhere. In Monopoly you kept going around and around." List of Variations There is currently a whopping total of 1013 different variations of monopoly. * .com Edition * 007 Collector's Edition (James Bond) * 007 50th Anniversary Edition (James Bond) * 1. F.C. Köln Edition * 1,000,000 Edition * 3D New York Edition * 30th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * 60th Anniversary Edition * 65th Anniversary 1935-2000 Edition * 70th Anniversary Edition * 90th Winter Olympics Anniversary Edition (2014) * 1935 Commemorative Edition * 1935 Deluxe First Edition * 1936 Deluxe Wood Edition * 1964 Standard Edition (US) * 1965 Deluxe Edition in wooden case * The 50's (opoly) * The 60's (opoly) * The 70's (opoly) * The 80's (opoly) * '84 L.A. Games * 1999 NFL Gridiron Limited Edition * 2006 FIFA World Cup Germany Edition * 200X Future Las Vegas Version * 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa Edition * 2012 Olympic Games Edition * 2014 FIFA World Cup Brasil Edition A * A Christmas Story Collector’s Edition (Film) * Aachen Edition (German city) * ABBA Edition (musical group) * Aberdeen Edition (UK city) * Abilene-opoly * Abingtonopoly (Abington, Indiana) * AC/DC Collector's Edition * Adelaide Crows Charity Edition * Adelaide Crows 20th Anniversary Edition * Adventure Time Collector's Edition * Affton-opoly * AFL Premier – Carlton Edition * AFL Premier – Collingwood Edition * AFL Premier – Geelong Edition * Aggie-opoly (Texas A&M University) * Aix en Provence Edition (French city) * Al-Dallal (The Broker): The New Kuwaiti Commercial Game * Alabama Edition * Alan Turing Edition * Alaska Edition * Alaska's Iditarod Edition * Alaska-Opoly * Albany-in-a-box * Alberta-opoly * Albuquerque-opoly * Alsace Edition (French region) * Alès Edition (French city) * Alfa-opoly * Algarveopoly * Algonquin Edition (Algonquin, Illinois) * Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition (Film) * All Blacks Charity Edition (All Blacks New Zealand National Rugby Team) * Allegany Edition * Allstate Main Street Edition * Alpaca-opoly * Alsace Edition * Altman Barbados Edition * Alton Metro Edition * Alton Towers Edition (UK Theme Park & Resort) * Amarillo-opoly * America!-in-a-Box * America Special Edition * American Version Edition * American Chopper Edition * American Express Funds Edition * America-opoly * America's National Parks Edition * Amherstopoly * Ami-opoly * Amiens Edition (French city) * Amsterdam Edition * Angers Edition (French city) * Anti-Monopoly * Antwerp Edition * APBA Boxing * AppLEOpoly (Leo Burnett Company, Inc.) * Arabic Edition * Argentina Edition * Ariel Edition * Arizona Edition * Arkansas Edition * Arlington-opoly * Arlon Edition * Armador Edition * Armenian Edition * Arsenal Edition * Arsenal F.C. Edition * Arsenal - Farewell to Highbury Edition * Artopoly * Aruba Edition * ASML Special Edition * Assassin's Creed Edition * Aston Villa Edition (UK Football Club) * Astronomy Edition * Atlanta Braves Collector's Edition * Atlanta-opoly * Atlantaopoly (Metropoly game) * Atlantisopoly (Atlantis Resort) * Auburnopoly * Auckland Edition * Australian Edition * Australian Football League Edition * Australian Here and Now Edition * Austin-in-a-Box * Austin-opoly * Auvergne Edition (French region) * Avengers Edition (Marvel comics) * Aveyron Edition (French region) * Avignon Edition (French city) B * BBK Worldwide Clinical Research & Development Edition * B.C.opoly (Boston College) * BC Hydro opoly * Back to the Future Trilogy Custom Edition/Back to the Future Trilogy 30th Anniversary Edition * Bamaopoly (University of Alabama) * Baltimore-opoly * Bancopoly (Guatemalan Monopoly) * Barbie Edition * Barbie Junior Edition * Bass Fishing Edition * Bass Fishing Lakes Edition * Basse-Normandie Edition (French region) * Batman Collector's Edition * Batman and Robin Collector's Edition * Bayern Edition * Beagle-opoly * Bean-opoly (coffee) * Beatles Collector's Edition * Beauvais Edition (French city) * Beaveropoly (Oregon State University) * Belkin Edition * Ben 10 Edition * Ben 10 (Junior) Edition * Berkshire Hathaway Diamond Edition * Besançon Edition (French city) * Bassin d'Arcachon Edition (French region) * Best Buy Corp. Edition * Betty Boop Collector's Edition * Béziers Edition (French city) * BGCA-opoly (Boys and Girls Clubs of America) * Bibleopoly * Bielefeld Edition * Big Bang Theory Edition (TV show) * Bill Gates' World Edition (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Bird-opoly * Birmingham Edition * Birmingham-opoly * Boooo-opoly * Bookopoly * Bookshelf Editions * Bordeaux Edition (French City) * Boston-opoly * Boston Red Sox Edition * Boston Red Sox Collector's Edition * Borinkopoly (Puerto Rico) * Borussia Dortmund Edition * Borussia Dortmund Double-Sieger 2012 Edition * Boston-opoly * Boston Celtics Edition * Bourges Edition (French city) * Bourgogne Edition (French region) * Boutique Edition * Boxer-opoly * Boy Scouts of America Edition * Bradford Edition * Bratz Junior Edition * Brave Collector's Edition * Bremen Edition * Bremerhaven Edition * Brest Edition (French city) * Bretagne Edition (French region) * Brew-opoly * Brighton Edition * Brighton & Hove Edition * Brisbane Broncos NRL WOW Edition * Bristol-opoly * Brooklyn in a Box * BSA 100th Anniversary Edition * Bulldog-opoly * Buckopoly (Ohio State University) * Bug-opoly * Bunnings Warehouse Edition C * Caen Edition (French city) * Calabar Edition (Nigerian city) * California Centers Magazine Collector's Edition * Call of Duty Edition * Camargue Edition (French region) * Cambridge Edition (UK city) * Canada-opoly * Canadian Edition (1982 release) * Canadian Edition (1985 release) * Canadian Edition (2000 release) * Canadian Electronic Banking Edition (2010 release) * Canadiens Centennial Edition * Candy-opoly * Caneopoly (University of Miami) * Cannes Edition (French city) * Capitol City Edition (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Cardiff Edition (UK city) * Carlton Football Club Edition * Carolinaopoly (University of North Carolina) * (South) Carolinaopoly (University of South Carolina) * Cars 2 Edition * Casinopoly * Cat in the Hat-opoly * Cat Lovers Edition * Cat-opoly * Cedar Point-opoly * Celebration-opoly (Celebration, Florida) * Centennial Olympic Games Edition * Century of Flight: Aviation Edition * Cereal Edition (breakfast cereal) * Chamonix Edition (French city) * Championship Edition * Charente Edition (French region) * Charleston-opoly * Cheerleading Edition * Chelmsford Editon (UK City) * Chelsea F.C Edition * Chicago Bears Collector's Edition * Chicago Blackhawks Collector's Edition * Chicago Cubs Edition * Chicago Edition * Chicago in a Box * Chicago-opoly * Chicago White Sox Edition * Chihuahua-opoly * Chile Heads Edition * China Edition * Chocolate Edition * Chocolate-opoly * Christmas-opoly * Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * Cincinnati-opoly * City Edition * City of Commerce 35th Anniversary Edition * City of Lagos Edition * Cityville Monopoly (online video game) * Classic Edition * Classic Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Clemsonopoly (Clemson University) * Clermont-Ferrand Edition (French city) * Cleveland In a Box * Cleveland-opoly * Clintonopoly * Co-Opoly * Coca-Cola Collector's Edition * Coca-Cola 125th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Cocktail-opoly * College-opoly * Colmar Edition (French city) * Compiègne Edition * Coronation Street Edition * Corse Edition (French region) * Corvette Edition * Corvette 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Counterfeit Monopoly (unlicensed variants) * Coventry Edition (UK city) * Cowboyopoly (Oklahoma State University) * Crazy Cash * Croatian Edition * Crooks & Castles Collector's Edition * Cycle-opoly * Cyclone-opoly (Iowa State University) D * Dachshund-opoly * Dale Earnhardt Collector's Edition * Dale Earnhardt Legacy Edition * Dallas-opoly * Dawgopoly * Deep Sea Adventure Junior Edition * Deep Sea-opoly * Deka-opoly * Deluxe Edition (German) * Deluxe Edition (U.S.A.) * Deluxe Monopoly * DenvilleOpoly * Desi Edition (India) * Despicable Me Edition * Detroit Edition * Detroit in a Box * Detroit Tigers Collector's Edition * Die Nationalmannschaft Edition * Dino-opoly * Dinosaur Edition * Discoveropoly * Disney Channel Junior Edition * Disney Edition * Disney Pixar Edition * Disney Pixar Cars 2 Edition * Disney Princess Junior Edition * Disney Princesses Edition * Disney Theme Parks Edition * Disney Villains Collector's Edition * Disney's Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition * DIY-opoly * Doctor Who Edition * Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Dog Lover's Edition * Dog-opoly * Doleopoly (Dole Fresh Fruit Company) * Dominicanopoly * Dominick's Collector's Edition (Chicago area grocery store chain) * Duckopoly (University of Oregon) * Ducks-opoly (Ducks Unlimited Organization) * Dukeoploy * Duel Masters Edition * Dunkerque Edition (French city) * Düsseldorf Edition E * Earthopoly * Earthopoly: Team Power Smart Edition * Ecuador Edition * Edición en Español * Edinburgh Edition (UK city) * Edinburghopoly * Edna Krabopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Eindhoven Edition * Electronic Banking Edition * EMS Edition * English Heritage Edition (historic England) * Electronic Banking Edition * Elvis 25th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Elvis Collector's edition * Elvis-opoly * England Football Stars Edition * Episcopoly * Erfurt-Edition * ESPN Ultimate Sports Fan Edition * Essex Edition * Europa Edition * Evansville-Opoly (Evansville, Indiana) * Everton Edition (FC) F * Fairy-Opoly * Fallout Collector's Edition * Family Game Night Championship Edition * Family Guy Collector's Edition * Famu-opoly * Fantastic Four Collector's Edition * Farm-opoly * Farmville Edition * Fazzino New York Edition * F.C. Bayern München Edition * FedEx Edition * FIFA World Cup 2006 Germany Edition * Firefighters Edition * Firefly Edition * Fishin'-opoly * Fishing Edition * Fishing: Prized Catch Edition * Ford 100th Anniversary Edition * Ford Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Ford Mustang Edition * Ford Thunderbird 50th Anniversary Edition * Forest Animal-opoly * Formula 1 Edition * Formula One 2009 Edition * Fortuna Düsseldorf Edition * Fort Worth-opoly * Foxwoods Casino Edition * Frankfurt Edition * France Edition * France Agricole Edition (French region) * French Edition * French Canadian Edition * Frenchie-opoly (French Bulldog) * Fremantle FC Charity Edition * Frozen Junior Edition * F.S.U.opoly * Funopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Futurama Collector's Edition G * G.I. Joe Collector's Edition * Galip-olopoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Game of Thrones Collector's Edition * Garden-opoly * Garfield 25th Anniversary Edition * Garfield Edition * Garfieldopoly * Gatoroploy (University of Florida) * Gay Monopoly (adult oriented) * Gayopoly (adult oriented) * Geckopoly (Geico insurance) * Genève Edition * Georgia Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * Germany Edition (In German) * German Edition * German Shepherd-opoly * Ghettopoly * Giant Edition (50% larger than standard editions) * Gironde Edition (French region) * Glasgow Edition * Global Survival * Gold Edition * Golden-opoly (golden retriever dog breed) * Golden Token Bonus Edition * Golf Edition * Golf-opoly * Golf Signature Holes Edition * Gran Banco (Costa Rican Monopoly) * Grand Central Station-opoly * Grand Theft Auto Collector's Edition * Grandopoly (Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island, MI) * Grandopoly II (Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island, MI)(Junior Achievement Company) * Grateful Dead-opoly * Great Canadian Gaming Corporation 30th Anniversary Edition * Greater Miamiopoly (A WorldOpoly Game) * Green Bay Packers Collector's Edition * Grenoble Edition (French city) * Guadeloupe Edition H * Halle Edition * Hamburg Edition * Hard Rock Cafe Edition * Harley Davidson Deluxe Edition * Harley Davidson Legendary Bikes Edition * Harley Davidson Live to Ride Edition * Harley Davidson Authorized Edition * Harley Davidson 95th Anniversary Edition * Harrods Edition * Harrods Deluxe Edition * Harrods Wood Edition * Harrow School Edition * Harry Potter Edition (Unlicensed custom work) * Hatzonopoly (AKA Hatz-Opoly) * Haute Normandie Edition (French region) * Haute Savoie Edition (French region) * Havasuopoly (Lake Havasu City, Arizona) * Hawaii-opoly * Health-opoly * Hello Kitty Collector's Edition * Heirloom Edition * Heidelberg Edition * Hérault Edition (French region) * Here & Now Limited Edition * Here & Now: The World Edition * Here & Now Buzzfeed Edition * Hershey Park-opoly * Hershey's Collector's Edition * High School Musical 3 Junior Edition * HMOnopoly * Hog-opoly * Hold 'Em-opoly (poker) * Home Improvement Limited Edition * HomoNoPolis (Dutch)(adult oriented) * Horse Lover's Edition * Horse-opoly * Hospital Game * Housing Bust Edition (editorial cartoon) * Houston-opoly * HP Supply Chain Edition - 2005 * Hungarian Edition * Huskeropoly I * Ice Cream-opoly * Ice Cream Opoly (Junior Version) * I Love Lucy Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy "California Here We Come" Collector's Edition * I luv London (London, Ontario) * I.U.opoly (Indiana University) * Illiniopoly (University of Illinois) * Indiana Jones Limited Edition * Indianapolis Colts Superbowl XLI Champions Collector's Edition * Indianapolis Edition * Indianapolis in a Box * Indianapolis-opoly * Inflatable Edition * Iowaopoly (University of Iowa) * Ireland Collector's Edition * Ireland-opoly * Irishopoly (University of Notre Dame) * Isère Edition (French region) * Isle of Man Edition * Isle of Wight Edition * Israeli Edition * Israeli Judaica Edition * Italia Edition * Italian Edition * Italy-opoly J * Jacks-opoly (Jack Russel Terrier) * Jersey-opoly (New Jersey, USA) * Jim Henson's The Muppets Collector's Edition * John Deere Collector's Edition * John Wayne Collector's Edition * Juicy Couture Edition * Junior Edition * Jersey Edition (UK city) * Jura Edition (French region) * Jurassic World Edition * Justice League of America Edition * Justice League of America Alex Ross Custom Set (Unofficial) K * Köln Edition (Cologne) * Kansasopoly (University of Kansas) * Kansas City Edition * Kansas City In-a-Box * Kansas City-Opoly * Kew Edition * KeyW-opoly (Key West, USA) * Kiawahopoly (South Carolina resort) * Kinder Surprise Edition (chocolate company) * Kingdom Hearts Custom Set (custom) * KISS-opoly L * La Rochelle Edition (French city) * Lab-opoly * Lagos Edition (City of Lagos, Nigeria) * Las Vegas Edition * Latvia Edition * Le Havre Edition (French city) * Le Mans Edition (French city) * Leeds Edition (UK City) * Leeds Private Edition (1989 privately published limited edition) * Legend of Zelda Edition * Leipzig Edition * Liberty Mutual Insurance 100th Anniversary Special Edition * Library Edition * Lighthouse-opoly * Lille Edition (French city) * Lilly Pulitzer Edition * Limousin Edition (French region) * Lionel-Postwar Era Collector's Edition * Lionel Trains Collector's Edition * Little Debbie Snackopoly * Little Rock-opoly * Littlest Pet shop Edition * Live Edition * Liverpool: Champions of Europe Edition * Liverpool Edition (UK City) * Liverpool F.C. Edition (Football Club) * London 2012 Olympic Games Edition * Lone Star-opoly * Looney Tunes Collector's Edition * Lorraine Edition (French region) * Los Angeles Dodgers Collector's Edition * Los Angeles Lakers Collector's Edition * Lord of the Rings Trilogy Edition * Lord of the Rings Collector's Edition * Lozère Edition (French region) * LPR Edition * LSU-opoly (Louisiana State University) * Luxury Edition * Lyon Edition (French city) M * M&M's Collector's Edition * M-Stateopoly (Mississippi State University) * Macau Edition * Maine Edition * Major League Baseball Edition * Make Your Own Opoly * Mallorca Edition * Manchester Edition * Manchester United F.C. Edition * Marseille Edition (French city) * Marshfieldopoly * Marvel Comics Collector's Edition * Mary Kay-opoly * Mary Rose Edition * Mass Effect Custom Set * Mayagüez 2010 * Mayberry-opoly (The Andy Griffith Show) * Medical Monopoly * Melbourne Edition * Mein erstes Monopoly * Memphis-opoly * Metallica Collector's Edition * Metz Edition (French city) * Mexico Edition (Spanish Language) * Mexico Tourist Edition * MLB Edition * Miami and the Beaches Edition * Miami Dolphins Collector's Edition * Miami-opoly (Miami University) * Miamiopoly (US city - by WorldOpoly Inc.) * Michael Jackson Edition (Custom) * Michael Jackson Number Ones Junior Edition * Minnesota Vikings Collector's Edition (NFL) * Michael Jackson Monopoly Junior Edition * Michiganopoly (University of Michigan) * Mickey Mouse 75th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Middlesbrough Edition (UK City) * Mississauga on Board * Monaco Edition * Monopoly (“Standard” US version) * Monopoly (UK) ("Standard" British version) * Monopoly Deluxe Edition * Monopoly Empire * Monopoly Junior * Monopoly: The Mega Edition * Monopoly Millionaire * Monopoly Revolution - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * Monaco Edition * Monster-Opoly * Montpellier Edition (French city) * Montreal Canadiens Edition * Montreal in a box * Montcuq Edition (French city) * Morbihan Edition (French region) * Mormonopoly * Motownopoly * Mountaineering Edition (National Geographic) * MTG Edition * Muhammad Ali Collector's Edition * Mulhouse Edition (French city) * München Edition * Münster Edition * Muppets Collector's Edition * Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Mustang Edition * Mutt-opoly * My American Idol Edition * My Disney Villains Collector's Edition * My Fantasy Baseball Players Edition * My Little Pony Edition (Friendship is Magic) * My Little Pony Junior Edition (Friendship is Magic) * My Marvel Heroes Collector's Edition * My MLB Edition * My National Parks Edition * My NBA Edition * My NFL Edition * My NHL Edition N * N.C. Stateopoly (North Carolina State University) * Nancy Edition (French city) * Nantes Edition (French city) * Narnia Collector's Edition * NASCAR Edition * Nashville-opoly * National Geographic Mountaineering Edition * National Parks Edition * NBA Edition * Newcastle Gateshead Edition * New England Edition * New England Patriots Collector's Edition * New Orleans-opoly * New Orleans Saints Super Bowl XLIV Champions Collector's Edition * New York City Edition * New York Giants Superbowl XLII Champions Edition * New York in a Box * New York Jets Collector's Edition * New York Mets Collector's Edition * New York-opoly * New York Yankees 2009 World Series Champions Edition * New York Yankees Collector's Edition * New York Yankees Edition * New York Yankees: The Century's Team Edition * New Zealand Edition * NFL Official Limited Collector's Edition * NFL Gridiron Limited Edition * NFL-opoly * NHL Edition * NHL Original Six Edition * Niaga Islami Edition * Nice Edition (French city) * Nigeria Centenary Edition * Night Sky Edition * Nîmes Edition (French city) * Nintendo Collectors' Edition * Nord Edition (French region) * Nord - Pas de Calais Edition (French region) * Northampton Edition * North Carolinaopoly * North Shore-opoly * Nostalgic Edition * NRL Edition * NUFC Edition * Nummi Edition O * Oakland Raiders Edition * Oakham School Edition * Oberfplatz Edition * Oceanopoly * Office (The) Collector's Edition * Ohio State University Edition (USAopoly) * Oklahoma Centennial Edition * Old Navy Shop-opoly * Olly Murs * Olympic Games Edition * Omaha-opoly * One Direction Edition * Only Fools and Horses Edition (BBC TV program) * Onyx Edition * Orléans Edition (French city) * O.S.U.opoly (Ohio State University) (Late for the Sky) * Österreich (Austria) Edition * Osnabrück Edition * Ostsee Edition * Over the Hill-Opoly P * Packers Collector's Edition * Padeborn Edition * Paris Edition * Pas de Calais Edition (French region) * Pau Edition (French city) * Pays Basque Edition (French region) * Peanuts Edition (comics) * Pearl Edition * Pedigree Dog Lover's Edition * Penguin-opoly * Penn Stateopoly (Pennsylvania State University) * Périgord Edition (French region) * Perpignan Edition (French city) * Perth Edition * Peru Edition * Pet-Opoly * Petropolis * Peugeot Edition * Philadelphia Eagles Edition * Philadelphia-opoly * Phineas and Ferb Edition * Philippine Edition * Photo-opoly * Picardie Edition (French region) * Pirate-Opoly * Pirates of the Caribbean Collector's Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Collector's Edition * Pittopoly (University of Pittsburgh) * Pittsburgh Penguins Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XL Champions Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XLIII Champions Edition * Planes Junior Edition * Planet Earth Edition * Planetopoly (custom edition) * Poitou Edition (French region) * Pokemon Collector's Edition * Pokemon Kanto Edition * Polish Edition * Poodle-opoly * Pony-opoly * Portland-in-a-Box * Portland-opoly (Late for the Sky) * Portlandopoly (Junior Achievement Company) * Portlandopoly (CityOpoly) * Post Office-opoly: The Holiday Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: The Love Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: Wonders of America Stamp Edition * Powerpuff Girls Edition * Power Rangers 20th Anniversary Edition * Princess-Opoly * Provence Edition (French region) * Pug-opoly * Puerto Rico Edition * Purdueopoly (Purdue University) * Puteaux Edition (French city) * Puzz3D Edition Q * Québec-opoly * Queue (Communist Monopoly) * Quikopoly * Quimper Edition (French city) * QVC Edition R * Raleigh-opoly * Rasta-Mon-opoly (The Simpsons) (fictional) * Red Sox Collector’s Edition * Reading Edition (UK city) * Redditch 50th Anniversary Edition * Redskins Edition * Regina-Opoly * Relayopoly (American Cancer Society Relay for Life) * Reims Edition (French city) * Rennes Edition * Retro Game Edition * Revolution Edition - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * RIM (Blackberry) 25th Anniversary Edition * RipperOpoly (Jack the Ripper) * Rodeo-opoly * Roosendal Edition * Rosenheim Edition * Rouen Edition (French city) * Rugby World Cup Edition * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Collector’s Edition * Russian Edition S * Sachsen Edition * Sacramento-opoly * St. Barth Edition * Saint Étienne Edition (French city) * Salt Lake City On Board * Salt Lake City Scene * Salt Lake City - The Game of Monogamy * Salt Lakeopoly * San Antonio-opoly * San Diego Edition * San Diegoopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Edition * San Francisco Giants Collector's Edition * San Francisco In a Box * San Francisco-opoly * San Franciscopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Scene * Santa Barbaraopoly (Santa Barbara, CA) * Santa Barbopoly (Santa Barbara, CA) * Santa Fe-opoly * Sacramento-opoly * Schleswig-Holstein Edition * Schnucksopoly (supermarket chain) * Scwarzward Edition * Schweinfurt Edition * Schroders Edition * Scooby Doo! Collector's Edition * Scotland Edition * Seattle Mariners Collector's Edition * Seattle-opoly * Seine-Saint-Denis Edition (French region) * Seinfeld Collector's Edition * Sephora Edition * Sesame Street 35th Anniversary Edition * Sète Edition (French city) * Sexopoly (adult oriented) * Shih Tzu-opoly * Shrek Collector's Edition * Shrek 2 Junior Edition * Simpsons Electronic Banking Edition * Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Edition * Singapore Edition * Singapore: Then & Now Edition * Six Flags-opoly * Skylanders Edition * Slovene Edition * Smurfs Collector's Edition * Smurfs (film) Edition * Smurfs Junior Edition * Snap-on Opoly * Snowboarding Edition * Snowman-opoly * Sonderausgabe Edition * Sonic the Hedgehog Collector's Edition * Sooneropoly (University of Oklahoma) * Southampton Edition * South Park Collector's Edition * South Walton Edition * Space Edition * Space-Opoly (Late for the Sky) * Spaceopoly (Valen Brost Game Co.) * Spanish Language US Version * Spanish Square Edition (Blue) - Madrid * Spanish Square Edition (Red) - Barcelona * Spartanopoly * Spelmanopoly (Spelman College) * Spider-Man Edition * Spider-Man 3 Edition * Spongebob Squarepants Edition * Sporting Portugal Edição Futebol (Portugese edition) * St. Louis Cardinals World Series Edition * St. Louis-opoly * St. Louisopoly - A MetrOpoly Game * St. Louis Rams Champions Edition * St. Mawes Edition (UK) * Star Trek Continuum Edition * Star Trek Limited Edition (TOS: Original Series) * Star Trek Next Generation Edition * Star Trek Klingon Edition * Star Wars Classic Trilogy * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Edition * Star Wars Complete Saga Edition * Star Wars Episode I Collector's Edition * Star Wars Limited Collector's Edition * Star Wars (Simpsons) Edition (fictional) * State-opoly * State of Utah Edition * Steampunk Monopoly (Custom work) * Stitch-opoly * Stocktonopoly (Stockton, Missouri) * Strasbourg Edition (French city) * Street Fighter Collector's Edition * Stuttgart Edition * Surfing Edition * Super Add-ons (Expansion has stand-alone mode) * Superman Returns Collector's Edition * Supernatural Join the Hunt Edition (TV show) * Swindon Edition (UK city) * Sydney Edition * Sylt Edition * Sun-Maid Collector's Edition T * Taiwan Here & Now Edition * Target Edition * TCMP-Opoly (The Medical Center of Plano) * Team Great Britain Special Edition (2012 Olympics) * Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Edition * Terpopoly (University of Maryland) * Texasopoly (University of Texas) * Texas Tech-opoly (Texas Tech University) * The Beatles Collector's Edition * The Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * The Dog Artlist Collection Edition * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Edition * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Edition * The Mary Rose Edition * The National Trust Edition * The Nightmare Before Christmas Collector's Edition * The Office Collector's Edition * The Simpsons Edition * The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror Edition * The Smurfs Collector's Edition * The Smurfs (film) Edition * The Smurfs Junior Edition * The Three Stooges Collector's Edition * The Walking Dead Survival Edition * The Wizard of Oz Collector's Edition * The World Here & Now Edition * Thunderbirds Edition * Thüringen Edition * Times Square Edition * Timopoly (Tim Horton’s Coffee and Donuts, Canada) * Tireopoly 50th Year Edition * TMCP-opoly (The Medical Center of Plano) * Tool-opoly (Snap-on Tools) * Topeka-opoly * Toronto in a Box * Toronto Maple Leafs Edition * Totopoly * Toulon Edition (French City) * Toulouse Edition (French City) * Touraine Edition (French region) * Tours Edition (French City) * Toys "R" Us 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * Toys "R" Us Times Square Edition * Transformers Collector’s Edition * Tropical Tycoon (Includes DVD) * Troyes Edition (French city) * Trump Entertainment Resorts Collector's Edition * Tunisia Edition (Arabic) * Tunisia Edition (French) * Twilight Junior Edition U * U-Build Monopoly * UConnopoly (University of Connecticut) * UDubopoly (University of Washington) * U.K.opoly (University of Kentucky) * Ulm-Neu-Ulm Edition * Ultimate 007 James Bond Collector's Edition * Ultraman Edition * Union Pacific-opoly * Uniquely Singapore Edition * University Of Kansas Edition * University Of Leeds Edition * U.S.A. Greatest Cities Edition * UPS First Edition * U.S. Air Force Edition * U.S. Army Edition * U.S.C.opoly Edition (University of Southern California) * U.S. Coast Guard Edition * U.S.M.C. Edition * U.S. Navy Edition * U.S. Space Program Edition * Utah Edition * UVAopoly (University of Virginia) V * V8 Supercars Charity Edition * Valenciennes Edition (French city) * Vallo Opoly (University of Montevallo) * Van Dam tot Dom (Dutch) * Vancouver Island Opoly * Vendée Edition (French region) * Vermeeropoly * Versailles Edition (French city) * Victorian Charity Edition * View from The Shard, The * Vikings Collector's Edition (Minnesota Vikings NFL) * Villains Collector's Edition * Vintage Book Edition * Vintage Wood Book Edition * VA Techopoly (Virginia Tech) * Virginia Techoploy (Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University) * Virgin Money Edition * Visit South Walton Edition * VMK Themed * Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Volopoly (University of Tennessee) W * W.R. Berkley Corporation 40th Anniversary Edition * W.V.U.-opoly (West Virginia University) * Waffle-opoly (Waffle House Restaurants) * Wales-Cymru Edition * Walking Dead Survival Edition * Warren-opoly * War-Opoly * Washington in-a-box (Washington, DC) * Washington-opoly (Washington, DC) * Wazzuopoly (Washington State University) * Whoville-oploy * West Coast Eagles Charity Edition * Westie-opoly * Westonopoly * Weymouth & Portland Edition * Wheels-opoly * Whitetail Deer Edition * Whitetail-opoly * Whoville-opoly * Wild Animalopoly * Wild Turkeyopoly * Wine-opoly * Wisconsin-opoly (University of Wisconsin) * Wismar Edition * Wichita-opoly (Wichita, Kansas) * Wolfsburg Edition * Woot!opoly * Worcester Edition (UK city) * World Cup Edition * World Football Stars Edition * World of Warcraft Edition * World War II Edition * WWE Edition * Wyland Underwater World Edition X * X-Men Collector's Edition * XXXopoly (adult-oriented) Y * Yankee Candle-opoly 40th Anniversary Edition * Tail opoly * York Edition (UK city) * Yorkie-opoly * Yorkshire Edition (UK city) * YSopoly (Yellow Springs, Ohio) Z * zAPPed Edition * Zappos.com Collector's Edition * Zelda Edition * Zombie-opoly * Zoo-opoly Trivia * The world record for the longest lasting game of monopoly is 70 days. Category:Logic Games